Support is requested for Core module facilities and services to support research in vision at the University of Florida. We propose to continue and enhance our three existing NEI-supported modules-Cell/Tissue Culture/Immunology-Morphology, Imaging, and Graphics -Molecular Genetics-that are critically needed by many members of the University of Florida vision research community. By means of these Core module facilities we intend to: 1) Enhance the ability of researchers in various departments at the University of Florida to perform studies in vision research using state-of-the-art techniques. Core facilities support and enhance existing eye research efforts across the campus and facilitate new initiatives. 2) Promote collaborative and multidisciplinary studies in vision research. Collaboration, communication and interchange of ideas and expertise already exist in high degree among our investigators and departments. The shared support facilities serve to further bolster the sense of community, common goals and objectives, and increase the amount of interdisciplinary research on important problems in the visual sciences.